


It's clown fucking time!!!

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Implied Hisoka x chrollo, M/M, Multi, This is what I waste my spare time doing, Two-timing, Why am I not surprised?, Wow, the real otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: no sex okay i don't know how to write smut... maybe I should try someday but not today. This is a story of love and betrayal between two fellow clowns





	It's clown fucking time!!!

In the sweltering heat of the desert of dusty sand dunes, the circular circus tents of brilliant red and gold swayed in the breeze.

Hisoka licked his lips and smirked.

_It's been a while since I've came here._

It was very quiet when he stepped into the perimeters of the circus, save for the flapping of the numerous decorative flags that hung all around the circus. Hisoka placed a hand on his hip and posed as he took a look around the area. Empty stands and tents were scattered around the area, an eye-catching mark on the otherwise bland and plain desert background. 

_Still looks the same._

He walked over to a half open crate and picked up an apple and crunched into it, savouring the delicious, refreshing, life-giving fluid that leaked between his teeth to moisten his very parched throat. And he waited.

  


* * *

  
Jingling chimes aroused him from his daydream. Hisoka has eaten ten apples already, waiting patiently for his target to arrive. Leftover apple cores were littered all around him, as Hisoka kept his eyes on the approaching sound.

A red-soled foot stepped into view, then an entire body clad in a fully yellow spandex jester outfit.

"Hisoka? Is that really you?" The man cried out in both alarm and surprise. 

_Yes, my dear._ Hisoka only smiled in reply. 

The crate he was holding fell to ground, forgotten, and apples tumbled out of it onto soft fine sand, abandoned. The mustached jester ran towards the clown magician with wide, open arms.

His hands drifted all over the front of Hisoka's sweaty but muscular clothed body, feeling the damp mix of sweat and apple juice of Hisoka's shirt. This was real and not an apparition. Right? Papi had to pinch himself twice to make sure.

Hisoka never ceased his smirk. "Felt enough of me already?"

"Never," Papi gasped, embracing him.

 

* * *

 

It was now quiet again, after their little _performance_ was over.

Two beings laid side by side on a flat worn out mattress on the floor, in the dark of a circus tent. Only a soft huff of breath and shuffling sounds of playing cards every now and then indicated a sign of life in the place. 

They had taken off all their clothes but it was still warm, on this hot summer day in the middle of a sorching desert. 

Papi looked over at the other man's bared back, which was turned back to him. _I wonder..._

"How long are you staying, this time? Before you need to go back." he finally spoke, breaking the slience tentatively.

The shuffling stopped. It seemed like Hisoka was considering his answer. "For a few hours." He answered.

The slience continued. 

"Hisoka." Papi tried again, fighting back the suffocating feeling at the back of his throat, "I was thinking...we could settle down together somewhere and open up our own circus company."

A deep, delighted resounding laughter filled the tent. "Oh, my dear Papi, how you amuse me so." Hisoka turned to face Papi, one arm tucked under his neck and a smile wide on his face. They locked eyes. "You and I both know very well that we are travellers at heart. We don't do well with sticking at one place for too long."

Papi couldn't argue with that. Even though he was the one who had proposed the idea, a twinge of betrayal had ran through his violently protesting heart when he offered it aloud.

"Well, it was an idea. We just haven't performed together for such a long time, and I really enjoyed myself when we did." Papi said, thinking of the time when they had just met. Hisoka and him were just kids then, training as apprentices in a travelling circus. 

"A performance would be slightly difficult at this time..." Hisoka spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "Unless, of course, what you mean is that you want to have an encore of what we just did, right now?" Hisoka slitted his eyes and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Hmmm... that's not what I meant, Hisoka." Papi chuckled, "Your offer sounds nice, but I'm a little too tired for more now." 

"That's too bad then." Hisoka pursed his lips.

Sensing his loss of interest in conversing, Papi quickly thought of a question to ask. "You never told me you had a tattoo on your back. When did you get it?"

"Oh, that? I've joined the Spider Troupe, for a while. They have a tradition of tattooing all their members." Hisoka said, closing his eyes and waving his hand dismissively.

Papi closed his eyes too, and saw in his mind the strange black tattoo he had traced with his eyes mere minutes ago. An unusual twelve-legged spider on Hisoka's back, rising and falling with every breath like it was a real living insect. The only thing that had broken the illusion was the blood red number "4" painted in the middle of the spider's back. 

Papi had decided then that he didn't like it; the tattoo was too foreign to him. _The last time I saw your back, this tattoo wasn't there. What else has happened since you left?_

"Papi." Hisoka's voice made him open his eyes again. Hisoka was staring right at him and his golden cat-like eyes glimmered in the dark. "I've told you about me, so now, tell me about the son you were talking about before. He seems to be quite...interesting."

"Popee?"

"If that's his name, do go on."

"Popee, he wants to be a performer too. But he's not quite there yet with the skills he currently has." Papi shut his eyes again, recalling the moments he had spent with his estranged son. "He's a little short tempered at times but he's very passionate at what he does."

"Elaborate." Hisoka said, shifting his weight on his tucked arm.

"He still needs to work on his knife throwing act. Every time he tries it on his teammate, he misses and someone ends up getting injured. And he doesn't stop. He keeps trying, until the other person's body is riddled with knifes." Papi opened his eyes to see that Hisoka had inched closer, grinning wildly. "But you know how it is with us. Even if we get hurt really badly, we never die."

"You never die _permanently_." Hisoka corrected him, a maniacal look grazing his face for a second.

"Yes, you're right." Papi said. "Why are you so curious about my son, anyway?"

"I just want to get to know you and the people around you better." Hisoka answered, smiling innocently. "Is that so bad?"

"If you stayed, maybe you could get to meet him." Papi quickly suggested. "Him and Kedamono went out to the nearest town to get more supplies, but they should be back by sundown."

"Hmmm. I think I'll pass for now." 

_Of course._

"Alright then." Papi sighed, then yawned. He burrowed himself against Hisoka's chest and closed his eyes. "It'd be nice if you could stay for at least dinner, though..."

Hisoka wrapped an arm around the sleepy man. 

"Maybe... _when he gets stronger_."   
\----

Hisoka stood up and dressed himself. The quiet has returned once more, with only Papi's light snoring to fill the void of sound this time. 

Fully dressed, Hisoka sauntered out of the circus tent into the setting sun and left the other man to sleep peacefully. He approached the fruit crate the man had dropped earlier and lifted it up, placing it with the other crates. After pocketing some apples, he left the circus.

_It seems like dear Papi really wanted me to stay._

Hisoka strolled across the desert, towards his next destination, where another pair of open arms awaited him in a bed that was likely stolen.

_It's too bad that I have another play to attend..._  

Papi didn't know, but he would understand, wouldn't he?

After all, they both were travelling performers.

 

...

 

The next time he came back, he would be ready to meet his son as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hisoka took papis heart and also his apples  
> then he ran away to his other papi


End file.
